


While The World Sleeps

by OldMyth



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: It seems that every time Apollo goes to bed, Eros stays awake until it's morning. He catches him awake one night, then another... Then he suspects he has to help his mate get some sleep somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poli (applestain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/gifts).



It has been a while since he has been doing this. He had no idea when it started, but it was there, every night. He never thought this would affect his life or make it different, until he started noticing he’d get sad randomly when it was too late at night or his energy would felt suddenly like it has been drained abruptly.

 

Every time he’d try to close his eyes and sleep, he’d find that deep inside, he felt like he didn’t really want to. For some strange reason, he was trying to make days last longer, until the exhaustion would make his job and put him to sleep by knocking him unconscious. The sad thing was that it didn’t bother him to do that every night because he’d always find something fun to do, and keep himself entertained. Some nights, he wouldn’t sleep at all, and it was alright for him.

 

Nights were always different though, he didn’t need to go out to have fun. He was creative enough and if that didn’t work, he could always count on how situations would present itself that he’d get busy with them. Going out for drinks? Nah. Going out to get high with friends? He didn’t need any of that. Even a bug crawling up the shower curtain would be enough to have him wasting hours of his life there, and if he needed a drink, he could hold his glass with his hand as he examined the small bug crawling up with haste at the same time.

 

The only single nights he’d fall asleep at a normal schedule would be when he have had a really long and rough day. Otherwise, he’d be up and running around like a baby goat.

 

  
There were also the nights he’d have fun with his pets. Pets, because at that time of the night, Apollo would be already asleep, not even knowing that his mate had trouble sleeping and was making his own party with their pets in the next room.

 

 

 

 

It was one night in which Apollo had heard something fall and his first confused but coherent thought was to blame Bell or Paws, believing they must have been playing but for his surprise, he heard some steps seconds after.

Alert now, the alpha sat up and saw a shadow ran across the hallway. Frowning, he looked to his side to see his sleeping mate, but for his surprise, he found the bed empty.

Even stranger was to see that side of the bed empty, when he knows how hard is to wake the other male up, and even harder to drag him out of his warm cocoon. 

Before he could even wonder where his mate was, or if this was just Eros out of bed to go to the bathroom and Apollo was already imagining an abduction or maybe worse (that someone had kidnapped him), some blurry images came to his mind.

Images of shadows, of honey curls, the thought of hearing his mate speak or sing in almost a whisper, sensation of kisses on his forehead and temples, of having someone moving too much in bed, and even Eros’ laughter not too far from him, maybe in the next room or in the hallway.

Was any of that real?

“Sshh! You’re making too much noise, just- let me catch you!” 

That was definitely the voice of his mate, and he didn’t sound too happy.

Standing up, he went to check on the next room, and that’s where he found him, but he didn’t expect to see Eros running around, chasing Bell. Apollo rubbed his eyes, trying to make them get used to the light of the room. “What are you doing? It’s two in the morning, Eros.”

The sudden voice spooked both, the smaller male and the cat, making them jolt. They looked back at Apollo with big eyes.

“... What are you doing awake? I’m sorry, it was Bell’s fault!” He was quick to blame the cat and point a finger at it. “We won’t make more noise, promise!”

“What? No. Let’s go back to bed.”

Eros looked at him, quiet, then looked down at their cat, as if it would answer or excuse him to stay up, and just after a sigh, the smaller male dragged himself to Apollo.

  
“ ‘kay.”

 

“What’s this? You don’t want to come to bed?... Were you awake all this time?”

Eros nodded, resting his forehead on the taller male’s body.

“Why? You’re not tired yet?”

“Yeah, but not that much. I didn’t want to sleep, but maybe I can now.”

Apollo noticed the contradiction but didn’t say a word, and instead, took Eros’ hand and both went to bed. 

  
For the smaller male, it had been hard to fall asleep, but once his body was completely relaxed and warm, safe in the arms of his mate, he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

It took Apollo three more nights to catch Eros awake again, this time, listening to music upside down on the couch with Paws leaning against him and Bell sitting on another couch, watching them indifferently.

“... Again?”

But Eros didn’t reply, his headphones blocking Apollo’s voice.

“Hey,” he frowned and went to stand in front of Eros. “I’m talking to you.”

Seeing the shadow and suddenly the body of his mate, Eros yelped and struggled to sit down properly, almost crushing the dog as he tried to remove his earphones. “... What?”

“What are you doing here, Eros? Again awake?”

“... I guess?” He chuckled nervously. He felt like he was in trouble.

Now Apollo was sure that this was something that happened every night, and that he wasn’t aware of. This was the reason of why it would take a lot to wake Eros up.

Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, tell me what’s wrong.”

Eros only looked at him confused. “What’s wrong about what?”

“Why you stay awake so late every single night?”

After a few moments, Eros whined. There was no escape. It was going to be hard to explain something that he barely understands, something that he only follows, as if he were an animal, something that needs some thinking and explanation, but he avoids it every time it crosses his mind.

“I don’t know. I guess I don’t like it, but I do like it when I’m already asleep…” He paused, looking somewhere else. “Maybe I don’t like the moment from laying down, to finally falling asleep. I know my brain will start doing things I don’t like, so I thought… It’s better to waste all my energy so when I lay down in bed, I can fall asleep in seconds, and I don’t give my brain a chance to think or to take me to other places that I don’t want to be.”

Apollo didn’t reply right away, he stared down at him before he’d sit next to them, thinking for a moment. He was feeling slow since he was still a bit drowsy but that didn’t stop him from coming with an idea.

“Okay, let’s go. I might know how to fix this.” The male stood up and extended his hand toward Eros.

“What?” He looked at Apollo’s hand confused, and making sure not to move Paws too much, who only lifted her head to watch the males, he took his hand and stood up. “How? I hope it’s not medicine or some kind of drug.” He liked drugs but medicine and sleeping pills always made everything too heavy and confusing.

  
Apollo smirked. “It’s a lot better than that.”

 

 

 

 

Since the alpha liked to only sleep in boxers, he only took a moment to remove it, before he’d crawl onto the bed, and between Eros’ legs. The smaller male smiling happily and starting to purr. This wasn’t what the beta had in mind, but he wasn’t going to complain at all. It has been so long since he have had any type of intimacy with Apollo, that now this was exciting too, even to the point of making him nervous.

His arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck as they pressed their lips together. A nice session of passionate kisses was always the best way to warm up, not only because they could get sensual and demanding from one second to another, but because Apollo had grew to be an excellent kisser, and that was something that his mate loved way too much.

How his tongue would slip inside his mouth, explore territory he already knew, as if it were the first time, just to end with a sensual dance between their tongues.

A moan escaped Eros’ lips as he wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips, pressing him down, against his erection. He could feel Apollo’s hot body, and that only made him moan again. He needed to remove his own clothes, and as if the alpha had read his thoughts, he pulled away to help him with his pyjamas.

“Nice surprise.” Apollo said when he pulled down the beta’s pants and found he wasn’t wearing anything else. “Going full commando. You do this all the time or only when we have important events?”

Eros scoffed and turned to look somewhere else. “All the time now.” He licked his own lips, hand going down to wrap it around Apollo’s hardened length. The alpha sighed as he closed his eyes and let his mate stimulate him a bit. This wasn’t about him, this was only a test, to see if what Eros needed was to burn that energy that wasn’t letting him sleep at night, and yes, maybe get more intimacy since they’ve forgotten about it for month now.

“... Good to know.” He replied after a long while. Long enough to make Eros think that he wasn’t going to answer anymore.

A long hand slapped his wrist gently, and he pulled away with a tiny whine. He wanted to keep tugging on it, to play with the head and thumb his slit, but Apollo didn’t seem interested on it as he leaned down again on Eros, trapping him between his hard and hot body and the still warm soft mattress. He pressed against him, letting him feel his weight for a few moments and without knowing, the smaller male clung to him, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Apollo’s neck. He didn’t know he had been craving for this weight, for this warm and living shield covering him like a blanket for so long.

“I love you.” A whisper made him open his eyes slowly, his eyes now used to the darkness as he felt tiny kisses on his neck. Soft kisses. Open mouthed kisses. Nibbles. Sucking.

“Ah!” Eros arched his back, pressing his hard cock against his boyfriend’s body. He knew what those kisses ment. They’d leave a mark that was only for him to remember what they had done that night. To remind him that he belonged to his alpha, and that only him could get him this hard and desperate. “I love you more.” Eros whispered.

“I can smell you.” Apollo hummed happily against his mate’s skin, his warm neck. Taking his time, and making sure Eros wasn’t clinging to him anymore, he lowered his lips to his collarbone, spreading kisses on that soft skin, before he’d reach his right nipple and give it a passionate kiss, making the beta underneath him react, moaning and squirming.

Once he was done kissing, sucking and nibbling on the right nipple until it was hard, he moved to the left one, giving it the same treatment and even tugging from it, to cause a different sensation to the beta, even if it was not necessary to do it for the lubrication. He was already wet.

That was just perfect. This was something that always filled him with wonder. How omegas and betas had that ability to lubricate themselves, to get ready for their alpha, for their mate, without the need of artificial lubes. They don’t need that crap, they have better things for intimate moments, lubricants that actually make them more sensitive and even smell good.

Lowering his mouth to Eros’ stomach, he kissed and nibbled on his skin, as the beta spread more his legs, wanting to be ready for the moment his mate would do something more interesting to him. He folded his legs, feet planted on the mattress, giving him more access, as he felt his body burning, and the room too hot for them. The sweat in both their bodies making everything a bit more sticky, but both of them were already used to all of it.

Breathing against his manhood, the alpha massaged the entrance, that puckered hole he enjoyed teasing. Eros sighed and tried to move his hips, and even if it might be that he’s desperate to have him inside, it could also be that he wants Apollo’s lips around his shaft.

Not wasting more time, he pressed his lips against the head of the beta’s manhood, at the same time he pushed a finger finally inside him, feeling how wet and hot he was. The taller male groaned, before he’d shove a second finger. His mate was wet and relaxed enough to get more than just one finger, and his focus was on Apollo’s tongue that played with his slit.

Eros released a moan, eyes closed as his hand moved down to grip his boyfriend’s hair, wanting to tug when the other would stop sucking or bobbing his head. He slid another finger inside him up to his knuckles, pulling them out completely then pushing them back inside, repeating that motion until he felt the other was loose enough for another finger.

“Loose enough for my fingers, but never for my cock.” Apollo said before he’d slide a third finger, keeping them inside for a moment before he’d slid them back out. It was a burning sensation, the one of being spread open enough for his mate’s manhood, but it was a burning sensation that in just a matter of seconds, it’d transform in pleasure. Eros lolled his head back, trying to reach for a pillow to grab as he felt the pleasure in waves, not only because of the fingers, but the wet attention around his own manhood.

The thought of saying more crossed his mind, but he decided to not say a word as he slid his fingers in and out, making his mate get used to the invasion, as he pulled away from his manhood, stopping the wet attention. At this, Eros whined, but not for too long, his body reacting to the thrusts, making him moan.

And that’s the sight Apollo needed, even if he didn’t know. The sight of having Eros with his curls sticking to his forehead and neck, having him open, offering his body, taking his fingers as if he were born of it, pink lips parted, and a symphony of moans coming out from that sacred mouth.

Growling, the alpha pulled his fingers out and knelt closer, between his mate’s legs, and stroked his own cock for a few moments. His eyes were on his boyfriend, who stared back at him, waiting. The visual contact making both of them shiver before he’d align the head of his cock up with Eros’ greedy hole, and ram into him.

The smaller male arched his back, the sudden burning sensation again, as he now had to take something bigger, spreading him open, caressing his walls. His arms again find support when he wraps them around his mate’s shoulders, the bed moving, hitting the wall, as Apollo moves faster against him, shoving himself deeper, and all that burning becomes pleasure, and Eros moans louder, arching his back again, pressing his chest against his boyriend’s.

The taller male continues to ram into him, to pound deeper, faster, until the only movement they can have is an erratic one. Eros is so close to cuming, he can feel it, it’s just on the tip of his fingers and he clings to it, trying to move against Apollo, not even needing to express how good he’s feeling, how close he is, since his moans have become louder, and his legs try to wrap around the waist of his mate again, but suddenly, he is pushed down against the mattress, and that cock that was giving him pleasure, pulls out of his body, and the beta looks confused, almost in shock, up at his mate.

“What—?”

There’s no response, there’s only his mate, grabbing him from his leg and turning him around, making him lay on his stomach before the alpha would spread his legs again and lift his hips. “Keep them up.” He orders, and Eros obeys immediately, at the same time he feels strong big hands spreading his cheeks and then there is Apollo’s cock again, pounding into him, and he can hear the smacking of their sticky skin.

The smaller male shivers, not only because of the sounds he can hear of their skin, of the wetness, but also because he is now feeling exposed, the alpha still holding his cheeks spread open, as he moves faster. Both moan, and Eros holds from the bed sheets as he is being pounded into the mattress. He moans louder and louder his mate’s name, before he gasps, and grips the bed sheets with force, finally cumming on the mattress, his hole clenching around his mate’s manhood, giving him the boost he needs, before he releases his seed inside his beta, cock throbbing inside him, stimulating him even more than he already is.

  
  


The only thing that they can hear when the orgasm dissipates, is their breathing. Apollo wraps his arms around his mate’s small body, both now laying on the sticky sheets, but they don’t care by now. 

“I love you more.” Eros whispers, and it’s hard to understand because it sounds as if the male can’t even open his mouth enough to say it.

  
After those words, a yawn follows and Apollo smiles. He squeezes his mate and buries his face in those damp curls, breathing in his scent, before he can hear a light snore. He grins and kisses the back of Eros’ neck. “Good night.” Apollo whispers back. Now he knows the type of exercise his mate needs before going to bed, and he’ll gladly help him with it.


End file.
